


Love Darts

by neckspike



Category: Ultraman Mebius
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirai is a little off but Ryu is definitely seeking consent, Oral Sex, Read Author's Note, Sex Pollen, Tagged non-con for safety, Xenophilia, traumatic insemination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neckspike/pseuds/neckspike
Summary: When GUYS deploys to investigate a strange plant monster Tsurugi shows up first, and then things get weird.
Relationships: Aihara Ryu/Hibino Mirai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sex Pollen September





	Love Darts

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this sprang from a discussion of traumatic insemination (in bugs) and the 'love darts' used by snails (not actually insemination but full of hormones to induce an amorous mood in the other snail). 
> 
> The darting in this story was not consensual, which is why it's tagged non-con. Ryu definitely seeks consent from Mirai, even if he's a little messed up on sex pollen and Ultra hormones. So the main focus is dub-con transitioning to full consent.

Everything about this mission had gone weird. There was a monster up in the mountains. They’d deployed immediately but the mysterious blue Ultra Tsurugi was already there, brawling with it in a haze of golden sparks. It was hard to make out anything clearly, with how much of the glowing stuff was blowing around.

Ryu heard Mirai saying they should turn back.

Then the world was nothing but blinding light. Ryu’s eyes streamed with tears as he struggled to put the Gun Phoenix in a holding pattern by feel alone. Something blocked the light, something holding and shielding the entire Gun Phoenix with its own body.

His sight was all dancing spots and he clutched at the console again as the ship shuddered. There was red outside. Mebius? Another shudder, like something had struck the giant from behind. They were approaching the ground. Ryu managed to activate the landing gear and they were set down safely.

Mebius’ huge stiff face looked down at him through the cockpit canopy, and then the giant fell slowly sideways like a great tree toppling.

But the thunderous impact of thousands of tons of alien hitting the dirt never came, he just dissolved into light on the way down leaving only a few glowing embers on the turf. Ryu’s comms crackled and sprang back to life, suddenly full of Captain Sakomizu’s voice.

“Retrieve Mirai and return to base immediately, top priority. No radio chatter.”

Mirai wasn’t behind him in Gun Winger’s cockpit. His voice wasn’t on the comm, although he could hear George and Marina in Gun Loader.

Retrieve Mirai...

Ryu released his restraints, opened the cockpit and stood. They’d been set down on a pretty flat field.

And lying in the grass a few hundred meters aways was Mirai in his GUYS uniform. And a little further beyond him two massive spikes of metal that dwarfed him, dripping something that glowed brightly.

“MIRAI!” He screamed, as he practically fell out of the cockpit.

* * *

The mood in the GUYS command room was both somber and shell shocked. A medical team had been waiting to bundle Mirai away to the medical wing almost before they’d completed landing, but Sakomizu had stopped them from following. Ryu, George, and Marina had been shuttled to decontamination and their uniforms bagged up. Presumably the Gun Phoenix was also being cleaned, but that didn’t seem very important right now.

When he’d reached Mirai in the field he was semi-conscious, responsive but not very lucid. His skin was hot and there were wounds on his back oozing light. Sakomizu had ordered them to leave it alone and get him into the jet. It had been a team effort to lift him into the cockpit and strap him in.

Sakomizu had come in a while ago to update them. Yes, he knew Mirai was Ultraman Mebius from the start. It wasn’t his secret to tell, and if he’d doubted Mirai’s sincerity in rebuilding GUYS he never would have allowed him to join. The airborne debris that originated from the monster appeared to have no effect on humans, but a powerful psychoactive effect on Ultras. Mirai’s life did not seem to be in danger, but he wasn’t well either. They were still analyzing the incident to ascertain exactly what happened. Everyone was to stay on base until further notice.

And then he’d asked Ryu to come to his office.

“I want you to watch this.” He’d said, and brought up a video. The frame rate was awful, and the picture had clearly been edited to get any detail out of the washed out subject. A jittery figure of Tsurugi swung his blade, light washed over him, the screen darkened as the figure brightened, becoming much brighter than even the glowing debris around him. It staggered, clutched at itself, and the video stopped on a frame where something seemed to be emerging from its back. Ryu wasn’t really sure what to make of it.

“Ryu-kun, do you know anything about how snails reproduce?” Sakomizu said. Clearly he took Ryu’s blank stare to mean that he did not, so he continued. “Some species of snails here on Earth use what are called ‘love darts’ to stab one another for mating purposes. Today I’ve learned that Ultras have a somewhat similar method of exchanging genetic information for the purposes of reproducing.”

Sakomizu pointed at the area on the screen that looked like an even brighter mass emerging from Tsurugi’s back. “The organs involved emerge from the ridge down the back, and from what I understand the huge dose of the monster’s toxin he was exposed to compelled him to expend all his darts immediately. Mirai acted to shield you all before Tsurugi “went off” so to speak.” He brought up another image on the screen, one of the porous metal spikes from the field. A scale on the image indicated it was a little over three meters long.

“These are the ‘darts’.” Sakomizu said. “They can easily pierce an Ultra’s skin. If he hadn’t shielded you, it would have gone right through the Gun Phoenix. We’ve recovered the two that struck Mebius and located three more in the surrounding mountainside. Tsurugi left the atmosphere shortly after, according to GUYS Spacy’s satellite observations.”

“So the glowing stuff on it…” Ryu started to ask.

“The actual reproductive fluids.” Sakomizu confirmed.

Ryu rubbed his face. This was already so much to take in. “Is Mirai going to be alright?”

“The wounds aren’t serious and are healing rapidly.”

“But?”

“But the hormones in the darts and the psychoactive effects of the toxins he was exposed to just have to be waited out.” Sakomizu sighed, seeming a little resigned. “Which is why I asked you to come to my office.”

“Oh no.” Ryu’s brain was rapidly connecting the dots he’d been absolutely deluged with in the last few hours. “Did you call me in here to tell me to have sex with him?”

“...More like gently suggest that it might help him, I would never order it.” Sakomizu’s cheeks were definitely a little bit pink now. “I offered my assistance, but he insisted he only wanted that sort of help if it was from you.”

A lot of the nonsense Mirai had babbled on the tense flight back to base made sense now. He’d turned the mics in the Gun Winger’s cockpit off so no one else would hear and written it off as the ravings of a severely injured man.

“He’s lucid now, if not feeling his best. I can arrange for you to talk to him over the comms, if you’d like.” Sakomizu paused. “Physical visitation is a bit too… ‘stimulating’ for him, at the moment.”

“I think I’d like to talk to him, if that’s OK.”

* * *

Mirai groaned and rolled over again. It was a very embarrassing way to reveal himself to his friends, but when he’d seen the glowing tendrils emerging from Tsurugi’s back there was definitely no other choice. A dart that was only as long as his finger could tear right through the Gun Phoenix and his teammates if it hit. 

If he’d been a little bit slower, that might have happened. One had struck him almost as soon as he’d grabbed the plane. The second, a little higher, only moments later. Whatever was in the air had made him feel strange immediately. His head was already swimming and his energy was draining too fast even before the first projectile hit, but he’d managed to put them down safely. Saw his teammates safe and whole through the cockpit canopies. Then, head swimming and fire spreading through him from the darts, he’d collapsed.

He’d never been darted before. Nor darted someone else, for that matter. The most thought he’d ever given it was when he was given a complete physical back at the Intergalactic Defense Force before being cleared for his first assignment. Among the notes on his chart were ‘healthy dart sack, three darts’. It had been a novel thought at the time. 

Now he felt hot and prickly all over, especially the punctures in his back, and a dart sack he didn’t even  _ have _ in this form felt hot and swollen. The imaginary seam down his back itching to split open. He’d heard it was a pleasant pain, and he could kind of understand that. Not so much when a total stranger is throwing them at you, but with someone you cared about then maybe.

At least he could think clearly now, mostly. The full spectrum lights they’d rigged up for him were a big help. He’d been so drained of energy he’d barely known what he was saying when his teammates moved him. The things he wasn’t entirely sure he’d said to Ryu-san in the cockpit were borderline obscene. He was torn between hoping he hadn’t said anything wild and wishing Ryu would walk through the door right now and start doing the kind of things he’d seen in that porn video George had loaned him.

Ryu-san… he was probably angry that Mirai had kept this secret from him. He’d wanted to tell him, but not this way. His hand slipped to his groin again, cupping his human form’s genitals. It was soothing, for a little while, to pleasure himself. The Captain had been kind enough to leave him lotion and tissues and bottled water when he’d ordered the medical staff out.

Also kind of him to offer his help, but he wasn’t the human who dominated his thoughts right now. Ryu had been special to him ever since that day when the human on the rooftop dressed him down for causing so much unnecessary destruction. So tiny and fragile but so brave, he’d decided to join GUYS on the spot. Had begged Captain Sakomizu to allow him to.

He was just getting a good rhythm going, hand stroking his hardening cock while he imagined Ryu touching him, when the intercom beeped. He hastily yanked the sheet over himself to answer.

He’d expected the Captain to be on the other end, checking in on him again. He froze at the image of Ryu on the screen. His mouth dried up and he could feel heat creeping into his face again, even as his cock throbbed harder under the sheets. 

“Mirai.” Ryu’s voice sent a shiver through him, the punctures in his back tingling fiercely. “The Captain explained what happened so… Thank you.” 

“Ah.” Mirai struggled to get his thoughts together. “Ryu-san, I’m really sorry.” He ducked his head in an awkward bow, partially so he didn’t have to make the eye contact that was making his legs tremble. “I wanted to tell you some time, and I really wanted to help you and GUYS.”

“Would you like me to come see you?” Ryu pressed his hand against the wall next to the comm terminal. The medical room was overly bright, making Mirai look like he was sitting in a white void, but he could see the flush on the other man’s skin. The body language, the way he’d piled an entire sheet in his lap protectively, how hard his nipples were. Not that Mirai wasn’t handsome normally, but this strange vulnerability made him want to scoop his teammate up and protect him. Among other things.

Mirai’s head snapped up again, suddenly breathless. He licked his lips. “You don- you don’t have to do that.” He stammered. He wanted to be touched so bad, but he wouldn’t burden Ryu-san like that.

“I’d like to see you,” Ryu said gently. “But if you don’t want that, it’s fine. If there’s anything you do want-”

“I-I want to be touched by Ryu-san.” Mirai’s voice shook even as he blurted the words out. He dropped his head again, too embarrassed to make eye contact any more. “I want you.” He added softly, almost a whisper.

“I’ll be right there.” And the comm went dark again.

Mirai slumped on the hospital bed and pulled the sheet over his head. 

Sakomizu had been waiting outside his office door, having stepped out to give Ryu privacy to talk to Mirai. Ryu only nodded in response to his inquisitive look, and the Captain had pressed a convenience store bag into his hand and told him what room Mirai was in.

He took a deep breath and scanned his GUYS id. The door unlocked. He hesitated and then knocked for good measure before sliding it open.

Some kind of big lights had been rigged up over the bed, the tubes still faintly glowing and making soft ticking sounds as they cooled. Mirai peeked his head out from under the white hospital sheet, blinking owlishly. He sat up, wrapping himself in the sheet as Ryu approached.

Ryu set the bag down on the little tray table next to the bed, turned and swept Mirai into his arms. He smelled of hospital disinfectant and sweat, his flushed skin a little damp. Ryu’s fingers combed through his hair and Mirai shivered in his arms, letting a soft gasp escape even as he pressed harder into Ryu’s arms. The sheet dropped and Mirai’s arms wound around his back almost tentatively, as though afraid he’d be scolded at any moment.

“Dummy.” Ryu murmured into Mirai’s fluffy hair. “If you need something, just ask. Don’t suffer on your own.” He let his hands move lower, enjoying the way Mirai trembled and clutched him tighter. One hand held Mirai’s head gently to his chest while the other roamed his back.

“Ryu-san!” Mirai jerked suddenly and Ryu pulled away in alarm, but Mirai pulled him back. Buried his face in Ryu’s collar and demanded “Again.”

Carefully, Ryu’s hand traced the contours of Mirai’s back again. As his fingers approached a pinkish mark that looked like a starburst Mirai tensed, making a small strained sound into his neck. There was another one on the other side of his back, was that where the darts had punctured him? He cautiously stroked around the center of the mark and Mirai moaned against him. It felt like scar tissue, but apparently it was very sensate.

“Like that?” He murmured.

“Ryu-san,” Mirai mumbled. “Feels so good when you touch them.” Mirai’s left hand fumbled his uniform zipper downward and Ryu pulled away just enough to shrug it off. Mirai was too cute to leave hanging, all big brown eyes, flushed skin, and hard erection exposed as the sheet had totally fallen away. Kneeling on the hospital bed looking like he wanted to dive into Ryu’s arms.

Ryu peeled his shirt off and dropped it to the floor with his discarded jacket. He spread his arms and Mirai was on him again in a flash, as though he’d been waiting for the tiniest signal. Ryu’s left hand explored Mirai’s back as the other man nuzzled and mouthed at his bare neck and shoulder. He found the mark on this side easily, fingers tracing gently around the small divot as Mirai shuddered and gasped.

His right hand ran gently down Mirai’s stomach, giving him plenty of time to object if he wanted to, before reaching his cock. Mirai gasped his name as he ran his fingers up the underside, then carefully took it in hand. It was painfully hard, a little wet with precome. It probably wouldn’t take long to make him come. Just firm, easy strokes. Rolling the sensitive skin up over the head and back while his other hand rubbed and circled the smooth little mark, only about the size of his pinky fingertip, on Mirai’s back.

Mirai only lasted a few minutes, hips rocking into his grip as he supported himself on Ryu’s shoulders. Calling his name, gasps and groans, what might have been words in languages he didn’t understand. Mirai was very vocal and it was having an effect on Ryu, erection starting to strain against his uniform pants.

Mirai whimpered and dug his nails into Ryu’s back as he came, making a strangled sound into his shoulder. Ryu pressed a kiss to the side of Mirai’s neck and gave a few more gentle strokes as Mirai rode out the shuddering spasms of his orgasm. 

When his grip slackened Ryu helped him lie back on the hospital bed, which was when he saw the light. Splattered on his hand and forearm, and spotted on Mirai’s stomach and thighs. He touched it. It smeared easily into a glowing film on his fingers and felt like totally normal cum, but it looked like a movie special effect.

“Ah! I’m sorry.” Mirai’s voice snapped him out of his wonder. “That’s not very human-like, is it?” He peeked out from between his fingers, embarrassed.

Ryu suddenly laughed. “It’s Ultra-like though, isn’t it?” He grabbed some tissues from the table to clean himself and Mirai up. 

“I guess that’s true…”

“It’s so pretty I was thinking ‘Oh wow, I gotta show everybody’ but then I came to my senses.” Ryu sat on the edge of the bed to untie his boots. “Maybe you can sneeze a glowing booger or something for Teppei to get excited over.”

“Ryu-san!” Mirai scolded, but he was laughing at the same time. “That’s terrible!”

“No, this _bed_ is terrible. There’s no way we’re both going to fit on this.” He bounced on the edge, which made it wobble perilously. 

“It really isn’t very comfortable.” Mirai said supportively.

“The dorm beds are all singles, too. Maybe the Captain can get us something better.” Ryu kicked some of the used tissues on the floor idly. “Doesn’t look like you’d be done after just one handy.”

“Ryu-san!” He scolded again. Ryu raised his eyebrows inquisitively. Mirai had to shake his head no, he wasn’t done. 

Mirai wrapped himself in the sheet again as Ryu hit the comm button to call the Captain’s office.

* * *

They just barely fit with both of them lying on their sides. Captain had said he’d try to find them something, and despite their height difference Mirai was cuddled against Ryu’s chest. Ryu’s fingers combed idly through Mirai’s hair and rubbed the back of his neck, the skin under his fingers still startlingly hot. Like if a person could be a hot water bottle, it would feel like this. Mirai murmured appreciatively into Ryu’s chest.

“Like that?”

“Yeah,” Mirai sighed. “‘s like you’re playing with my ridge, feels nice.” 

Ryu could see in his mind’s eye Mebius and the ridge of skin down the giant’s spine, running from the back of his head to just above his butt. “Is that a sensitive spot for Ultras?”

“Touching them is a little intimate. I don’t really have it right now but it almost feels like it’s there, and kinda itchy. Like it wants to open up.”

“Hmm, if it’s itchy…” Ryu said, gently scratching his nails along Mirai’s spine. Mirai arched against him. “How’s that feel?”

“Really good.” Mirai purred, almost seeming to melt even further against him. Ryu scratched up and down the line of Mirai’s spine as the taller man sighed and made appreciative sounds against his skin. 

Ryu was just trying to come up with a smooth way to bring up kissing when his Memory Display chimed. He fumbled for it, read the message. ‘Left futon outside door, call if need anything else.’ 

Captain Sakomizu was a lifesaver, this hospital bed was killing his back and Mirai’s legs were hanging off the end. 

It was a thick, soft one. A double. Probably expensive, Ryu thought as he unfolded it on the floor of the medical room. A couple pillows and a clean sheet made for a much more inviting picture. He heard Mirai’s bare feet shuffle across the cool floor before hot arms wrapped around him from behind. Mirai nuzzled against him, rubbing their cheeks together affectionately.

“Do Ultras kiss?” Ryu asked, leaning back into Mirai and turning towards him.

“Not the way humans do.” Mirai murmured into his shoulder, rubbing against him like a cat. Ryu caught Mirai’s chin in hand and stilled him, looking into his half-lidded eyes.

“Want to try?” He hoped he sounded suave. He probably didn’t, but Mirai’s lips met his in reply. It was clumsy, pressing too hard and mashing both of their lips against their teeth. Ryu tried to guide him, hand slipping into his hair.

Mirai seemed to get the idea as Ryu’s lips moved gently against his, mimicking his partner’s movements experimentally. It was warm and pleasant, Mirai’s lips were soft and full, feverishly hot against his. They broke reluctantly. Mirai’s hard cock was pressing eagerly against his hip, leaving a smear of glimmering precum on his uniform pants as they parted.

Ryu wiped it up with his index finger. The glow was much dimmer than the actual ejaculate, just bright enough to be sure it was shining even in this bright room. Mirai was inspecting the futon.

“Not to be a buzz kill, but is this safe?” Ryu asked carefully. “Like, is it radioactive or anyth-” He cut off when Mirai’s mouth engulfed his finger, drawing slowly up from base to tip. He could only stare as Mirai licked his lips thoughtfully, then broke out in a big smile again.

“Nope, all safe! I had to study sooooo much stuff that’s harmful to humans so I’d know when they needed protecting.” Mirai’s face radiated pride. He leaned in for another quick kiss and tugged Ryu’s arm gently towards the futon. Ryu let himself be led, lying down together on the blessedly thick and stable bedding. 

Mirai immediately caught his lips again, trading kisses with more confidence. Gentle, tentative touches turned more adventurous. Mirai tugged at the waist of Ryu’s pants and he pulled back, just a bit, to breathe.

“What do you want to do?” Ryu asked. Mirai’s face was almost gleeful, eyes a little glassy and mouth failing to suppress a smile. He buried his face in Ryu’s shoulder, giggling helplessly.

“I’m sorry!” He squeaked when he calmed down a little. Ryu stroked his hair gently. “I never thought I’d do this. I know how humans reproduce but I didn’t really study this, so... I don’t know what I want. It’s kinda funny, and that stuff is making me feel like laughing at everything…” 

Ryu kissed his forehead, then his lips. Moving slowly, planting gentle kisses along his mouth and cheek. “I’ll make you feel good, then.” He whispered when he reached Mirai’s ear. Mirai giggled and gasped, managing to get out an “Okay” in response. The little breathy noises he made were music to Ryu’s ears, and he responded eagerly and vocally to each touch and kiss.

Ryu took his time kissing and mouthing down Mirai’s neck, enjoying the feel of his soft skin and the way he gasped and squirmed at every touch. He was responsive and vocal, he laughed and groaned in turn as Ryu moved down his chest. He’d barely touched Mirai’s nipple but it drew a surprised whimper from the flushed man. Ryu took it in his mouth eagerly, sucking and licking while his fingers teased the other one.

“Hnngh, Ryu-san!” Mirai begged, hips bucking to rub his hard cock against Ryu’s belly. Desperate for contact, for relief.

As gorgeous as he looked while begging, Ryu took pity on him and shifted lower. Took Mirai’s shaft, human-looking but leaking drops of starlight, into his mouth. He was almost disappointed that the taste was nothing out of the ordinary, but did his best to show Mirai the wonders of flexible human lips and tongues. It didn’t take very long, Mirai had been close to that peak just from their foreplay, and he stiffened and came with a loud cry.

Ryu pulled off him, coughing a bit, and the next spurt of Mirai’s cum splattered on his chest in bright droplets. Mirai couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up in his chest and spilled out of his mouth. His first real posting and he’d not only gone and gotten injured embarrassingly, he’d gotten involved with a human AND given him  _ starmarks _ . It was too much.

Mirai tried to explain what was funny in between suppressed fits of giggles as Ryu cleaned them both up with some wipes. He was clearly dozing off, words trailing off several times as he slipped almost into sleep. Ryu shucked his pants and layed down again, Mirai immediately wrapping around him as he pulled the sheet up over them. 

Mirai’s skin felt cooler to him, still warm but closer to a normal human temperature. Ryu hoped that was a good sign. Mirai snuggled into his shoulder, curled against his side.

“...like Zoffy or Father of Ultra, so it’s a really big honor. But it’s also called that if you ejaculate on someone’s chest and it looks like stars, so it’s funny…” Mirai was mumbling, his voice fading in and out. He’d explained this a few times already and Ryu thought he should let him doze off, but curiosity got the better of him.

“So, Father of Ultra is your dad?”

“Mm? No, ‘s a title.” Mirai chuckled softly against Ryu’s skin, not opening his eyes. “My dad works out in Andromeda.”

They talked about family, comfortably cuddled on the futon. The air was slightly cool but the sheet and Mirai’s warmth was enough to make it very cozy. Ryu talked about his parents and his little sister. Mirai talked about his mother, a space archaeologist, and his father, a commander of the Defense Force out in the Andromeda Galaxy. He had a half brother on his dad’s side, almost two thousand years older than him and a member of the Defense Force. A sister, adopted by his father, who also worked out in the Andromeda Branch and was on track to make captain. 

It sounded a bit complicated to Ryu, but it seemed to work for them. Probably relationships were a little different when everyone involved lived such a tremendously long time. Nearly two thousand years between siblings wasn’t even considered a large age gap. Mirai had fallen asleep finally, breath coming soft and even with his cheek resting on Ryu’s chest. Mirai’s arm draped affectionately across his torso, holding him loosely. It was so cozy he was starting to doze as well. He pressed a kiss to Mirai’s head gently, so as not to wake him, and closed his eyes to rest a while.

* * *

He hadn’t expected to sleep, really. He wouldn’t normally fall asleep in a room this bright. But he must have at some point because now he was waking up. He winced and threw an arm across his eyes to block the light. Someone was touching him. He was hard. He was on the floor, lying on a futon where he’d dozed off with Mirai.

He pulled the sheet aside, squinting against the light. Mirai grinned up at him.

“You’re awake!” Mirai chirped. “When you used your mouth on me it felt so good. I wanted to do that for you, too.” And before Ryu could even think to tell him to hang on a second, he went for it.

It was almost a good first attempt. If he hadn’t tried to inhale Ryu’s entire cock at once, it probably would have gone alright. Unfortunately, he did do that and suddenly found himself retching violently as the gag reflex he hadn’t even considered was triggered. He managed to stop his jaws from trying to snap shut on poor Ryu’s dick at least, and pulled away coughing.

“Ah. I’m sorry, Ryu-san.” Mirai’s eyes were glossy with unshed tears, shoulders drooping.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. That takes a little practice to get the hang of, even if you’re used to having a mouth. The first time I did it was awful.” Ryu said.

“Really?”

“I promise. I kept gagging and we had to stop.”

“Okay.” Mirai sniffed and rubbed his eyes, hiding a hint of a smile. “I guess I don’t feel so bad, then.”

“You got nothing to feel bad about.” Ryu reassured him. “Is there anything else you’d like to try?” Mirai scooched closer on the futon, leaning forward to caress Ryu’s erection.

“Maybe… inside me?” Mirai whispered in his ear, and a shiver shot up Ryu’s spine. 

“We can  _ definitely _ try that.”

Ryu had said Mirai’s most important job was to relax, so he tried his best. He felt a lot better than he had earlier, but still a bit tingly and easy to arouse. His erection had risen eagerly in anticipation as Ryu got him arranged on the futon, making sure he was comfortable and putting a pillow under his hips. It was a position that was both vulnerable and exciting, his nearly human body nude and legs spread wide. Everything was visible and he felt the slight warmth of his skin flushing.

Ryu’s callused hands were gentle, exploring his body at a more relaxed pace than earlier. Mirai let himself bask in the sensations. He hadn’t been able to savor it before, when he’d been desperate for relief. He could think about it now, the curious erogenous sensitivity of human nipples, the shivery feelings evoked by touches on his neck, all the unexpected places that weren’t normally sexual that felt special when in this mood, with someone trusted. He gasped as a cool, slick finger touched his anus. 

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna get you ready for this so it feels good when I come in.” Ryu’s warm voice was soothing. Mirai relaxed his muscles as that finger circled his opening with gentle pressure. Ryu kissed him, pulling his attention away as the finger pressed inside. It was a strange feeling. Not painful, just a little uncomfortable. Kissing was so very nice, though. He let himself focus on that as Ryu’s finger moved inside him.

It was starting to feel rather pleasant when Ryu removed his hand and poured some more lube on it. Captain had sent a bag of supplies with Ryu when he’d come to the room, including this lubricant. Two fingers entered him this time, the slight discomfort of stretching was strangely pleasant now. The sting ebbed quickly as the fingers moved inside him and Mirai thought maybe this was a bit like the pain of being darted, when it was someone you loved and wanted to do that with. 

It wasn’t quite like anything he’d experienced in this body before, an odd warmth and fullness. Full, but he wanted to be more full somehow. And then Ryu had curled his fingers, thrust in more firmly, and that sensation burst through his nerves like lightning right up his spine. He gasped and grabbed at Ryu’s shoulders.

“Easy, it’s ok.” Ryu soothed. “How did that feel?”

“S-strong.” Mirai gasped. “Good, but… it startled me.”

“Good, good.” Ryu didn’t remove his fingers but held them still, guiding Mirai to lie back again with his other hand. “That’s normal, that’s what should happen. You want to keep going?”

Mirai nodded, settling himself back against his pillow again. Ryu’s fingers moved again, slowly stroking in and out as he focused on relaxing. That shocking stimulation had his whole body sensitive again, his cock ached and his nipples were hard and he wanted to touch them. Not as desperately as before, it was a more pleasant feeling than that. Ryu brushed against that place more gently this time, the shock less startling this time but still intense. He added another finger, stretching him open a little more even as he got Mirai accustomed to this stimulation. 

Mirai almost groaned in disappointment when Ryu withdrew his fingers, the sudden loss of that warm fullness left him wanting to be filled again. How curious that such an alien sensation could rapidly become so precious. He didn’t want for long. Ryu rolled a condom onto his hard cock and generously smeared it with the lubricant. Positioned himself between Mirai’s spread legs, the slick head of his dick gently touching Mirai’s stretched hole. It was hot against him and the feeling and the anticipation made Mirai shiver. Ryu leaned down to kiss him.

“Are you ready?” Ryu’s face was flushed, too. 

“Yes.” Mirai wrapped his arms around Ryu’s back, gently urging him closer. “Please, Ryu-san.”

Ryu didn’t need any more encouragement, he pressed in. Mirai sucked in a breath through his nose. The discomfort of stretching was a little more than before, but also that feeling of being filled was more satisfying. He exhaled as Ryu’s head slipped inside, the rest of the shaft following more easily until he was fully seated. It was intense, and intimate. Ryu was inside him, and over him. It felt strange, but also good. 

Ryu let him adjust for a minute and then began to move. Slow, shallow strokes at first that left Mirai wanting more. Harder. Faster. So he asked for it, and Ryu obliged. He worked up to a faster pace, pulling nearly out before driving himself as deep as possible. Rubbing past that place inside him with each stroke, driving him just a little closer to climax each time. 

He could almost get lost in the sensations, it felt like he was a spring being wound tighter and tighter by this pleasure. Ryu shifted, each stroke of his hard cock striking more directly. Mirai couldn’t form words anymore, clinging desperately to Ryu and babbling. And then his cock was being stroked in Ryu’s hot, strong hand as Ryu’s cock drove into him and set off that explosion of stars behind his eyes and he stiffened and came. The tightly wound spring of his pleasure suddenly snapping back as he emptied his balls on his own stomach and chest again. 

Ryu’s hand gently stroked until he was entirely empty. As Mirai’s body went slack Ryu stiffened and shuddered, a few more sharp thrusts as his own orgasm struck. 

Ryu managed to pull out and collapse to his side so he wasn’t smothering Mirai. Mirai pulled him close to kiss again. He definitely, really liked kissing. They broke away quickly, both needing to breathe. 

Ryu brushed Mirai’s sweaty hair out of his face. “How do you feel?”

_ “So good.” _ Mirai gushed. “I want to do that again. Later, I mean.”

“Absolutely. Later.” Ryu agreed.

“Did Captain send any food with you?” Mirai reached across Ryu for the shopping bag, dragging it over to them. “I’m really hungry all of the sudden.”

“I’m not sure. We’ll get you some real food when I can move again.”

“Ah!” Mirai held up a protein bar that had been buried under the condoms. “I can have this for now. And I’ll clean us up! You rest, Ryu-san.” Mirai popped up, apparently chipper and energetic now. In short order he’d inhaled the protein bar, cleaned them both up with wet wipes, disposed of the used condom (with guidance from Ryu), and tossed all the used tissues and trash into a bin. When he sat down again he had a bottle of water and one for Ryu, who happily accepted it and sat halfway up to drink some. The labels were bleached white on the side where they’d faced the big lights earlier.

“Ryu-san… Thank you.” Mirai’s million-watt smile was in full effect. “I really like you. It was really kind of you to do this for me.”

Ryu blushed and sputtered, almost spilling his water. “... I like you, too.” He didn’t even know where to begin with explaining why it was weird to say thank you that way, so he didn’t. His muscles felt less like loose jelly so maybe they could get some real food, and showers. And probably embarrassing questions he wasn’t looking forward to, but mostly food and showers and maybe… 

Maybe some more time with his new boyfriend. The Ultraman.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the dark side of the moon. Tsurugi hides while desperately masturbating.


End file.
